A market for RTAP (Real Time Analytical Processing) that is targeted at sensor information and various logs is expanding, and therefore effective accumulation and use of input data in a time series is important. In a case in which an information collection and analysis service of data in a time series is performed on cloud, inputs from a large number of sensors and inputs of a large number of logs are combined, an enormous number of data rows are accumulated, and the entirety of data or a partial series is reproduced as necessary.
An example of a technique for simultaneously recording each piece of information that has been collected or simultaneously reproducing each piece of information that has been recorded in the above manner is a recording and reproducing device that operates n (n is a natural number greater than or equal to 2) recording devices in parallel and performs simultaneous recording and reproduction of m channels (m is a natural number greater than or equal to 2 and less than or equal to n). The recording and reproducing device separates stream data of m channels, divides the stream data into blocks in units of k (k is a natural number greater than or equal to m and less than or equal to n) images, assigns divided blocks of each channel to n storage devices and records the blocks in order.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-148832